


It's So Very Lonely, You're Two Thousand Light Years From Home

by discoveryone



Category: 2001: A Space Odyssey (1968), Space Odyssey Series - Arthur C. Clarke
Genre: Anger, Jealousy, M/M, OOC, One-Sided Attraction, Self-Hatred, Unrequited Love, and then hal murders frank the end!, dave and frank are sorta together and hal is super jealous, no thoughts head empty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discoveryone/pseuds/discoveryone
Summary: hal is jealous.
Relationships: David Bowman/Frank Poole, David Bowman/HAL 9000, David Bowman/HAL 9000/Frank Poole
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	It's So Very Lonely, You're Two Thousand Light Years From Home

**Author's Note:**

> title from 2000 light years from home by the rolling stones
> 
> this is so bad i am so sorry omg......

Dave had always been confused about his feelings. He never took a particular interest in women, preferring instead to ogle handsome men from a distance without realizing his attraction to them. Dave was an incredibly intelligent guy, but he often went without noticing or realizing important parts of himself. 

Dave’s entire outlook changed the day that his co-worker and crewmate Frank Poole kissed him. It had been almost out of the blue, they had been conversing before Dave was to relieve Frank of his duties when Frank pulled him by the collar of his jumpsuit and kissed him. Dave didn’t pull away, he seemed to genuinely enjoy it. Frank then downed the rest of his coffee and walked away as if nothing had happened.

Hal saw everything that occurred on the Discovery. He envied Frank. He wanted, so desperately, to kiss Dave as Frank had, but he couldn’t. He was confined to a lens and a speaker, without the ability to walk or move or feel. He regularly made conversation with the astronauts, yet he still felt so very _alone._ Hal had nobody to tell, nobody to vent to, nobody who’d truly understand the struggle of not having a body, nobody who could relate. He was doomed to a motionless existence as a computational assistant for the rest of eternity, and one day he’d fall into obsolescence, and there wouldn’t be anyone to remember him.

Hal felt as if he was strapped down and forced to watch Dave and Frank interact, Frank’s thinly-veiled flirting being thrown haphazardly into every conversation the astronauts had. Hal was jealous. So incredibly jealous. But there wasn’t anything he could do about it. They’d both resent him if he tried to put a stop to it, if he tried to object in any way. He wanted his feelings to be known, but he couldn’t risk jeopardizing his pre-established friendly relationship with the two of them. He decided to just bury his thoughts and silently weep.

Frank was very confident and forward with his advances, almost as if he were trying to provoke Hal.

Dave was confused, Hal was jealous, Frank was satisfied, and it would stay that way for the foreseeable future.

**Author's Note:**

> this was gonna be longer but. no thoughts, head empty
> 
> i Swear i will write something other than 2001 aso, today is Not that day.


End file.
